


So That's Where It Went...

by kaelasu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shampoo - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tight Pants, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelasu/pseuds/kaelasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is engaged to Sam Winchester and loves the smell of his hair products...so she may or may not use them occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So That's Where It Went...

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened...Hope it makes you smile :)

Steam billowed from under the door as Sam Winchester hummed happily in the shower, absolutely giddy about his hunt he had completed. I sighed as he sang loudly and off key, the lyrics from an old ‘The Cab’ song echoing off of the walls. I smiled in content and heard Dean in the bunker. “(Y/N)!” I sighed and ran a hand through my wet hair, as I had taken a shower before my Hunting partner gone Fiancé. “Yeah?” I shouted. He rushed into the room and let out a happy sigh. “You two okay?” I nodded with furrowed brows, pulling one of Sam’s many flannels tighter around my frame. “What’ wrong Dean?” He came in and slung an arm over my shoulders. “There was a demon in the living room. You two are so lucky that I got the pie on time.” I leaned into him. “Thanks Darling.” 

He nodded and headed out of our room, slipping up the stairs with a silence that only we hunters possessed. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Sam came out, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black pants. He looked confused and his hair was mussed. He ran his eyes around the small room and thoughtfully hummed. “Whatcha thinking about sweetie?” he shook his head. “My hair stuff is running out more quickly than usual,” he murmured. I blushed. He looked directly at me for the first time and a slow grin lit up his features, his dimples showing. “Also, just how sexy you look in my clothing.” I rolled my eyes and he prowled towards me like a predator, kicking the door to our bedroom closed in his wake. 

He leaned over me and rested a hand on my exposed hip, his band shining on his ring finger, seeing as though his flannel that I had been wearing was unbuttoned. I ran my hands through his hair and he pressed his lips to mine. I grinned against him and he pinned me to the bed, towering above me. His lips attacked mine with fervor and passion. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip in a silent question, which I answered easily. His tongue explored my mouth, mine fighting his for dominance. He separated from my lips, moving to my neck, and nibbling and sucking on my flesh there. I giggled, as the light scruffle he had acquired tickled on my bare skin. He finally found the most sensitive part of skin and I moaned lightly, biting my lip to mute it. 

I felt him grin against my skin and set about sucking there. I moaned loudly and took a sharp intake of breath. “God, Sam,” I muttered. He kissed up to my jaw and up to the skin by my ear. He breathed deeply and froze against me. “Sam?” He chuckled lightly, its volume growing, until he had his face nuzzled into my neck and he was shaking with laughter “What is it loser?” He shook his head and looked up at me through his lashes. “(Y/N)…Baby…Really?” I furrowed my eyebrows. He continued to laugh as he twisted my hair around his finger. “I found out where all my shampoo went.” I flushed and covered my eyes with my arm. “I’m sorry. You just smell so damn good.” He tried to stifle his laughter as he kissed the corner of my mouth.

“This. This I why I love you.” I looked up at him with my brows still furrowed. He kissed my forehead. “You look too cute when you do that.” “Why do you love me?” I quipped. He smiled sweetly. “We can go from making out to giggling in seconds. That’s the best kind of love.” I smiled up at him and he lowered his lips to mine again, searching for the taste of my laugh. I moaned again just in time to hear Dean shout ‘Get some little brother!’ in the hall. Oh, how I love my family.


End file.
